Teach And Be Taught
by Enchantedd
Summary: Set in Year Five, Dolores Umbridge introduces a new O.W.L program that requires students to pair up, to 'teach and be taught'. What happens when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are forced to pair up?
1. The Announcement

**My first fanfic! **

**Set in Year Five, right after the formation of Dumbledore's Army. **

**Please, please review and tell me how it is! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Pumpkin juice?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie, as Harry pushed a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling at her best friend. She was sitting at the Great Hall, eating breakfast with Harry and Ron, her closest friends. It was a frosty November Saturday morning, and not even a third of the school had come down for breakfast. Somehow, she hadn't been able to sleep past seven, and on coming down from her dormitory to the Gryffindor common room, had found Harry and Ron sitting up playing a game of chess at the usually crowded chess table. They had grabbed the rare occasion of being together, since they were now almost all the time surrounded by other friends, members of their newly formed Dumbledore's Army.

She had been thinking about Dumbledore's Army, in fact. About how great it was to see so much unity; how fun it was to flout rules. Like Ron had said, who would've thought Hermione would enjoy flouting rules?

"Harry," she began, "I was thinking about moving on with the disarming spells. I mean, we've all got loads of practice, and we should move onto…attacking. I'm sure you can go through other texts, Umbridge's textbook has nothing. We can visit-"

"The library." Both Harry and Ron said at the same time, laughing. "Sure, 'Mione. But well…it's been sometime since we three've just been together, yeah? How about we forget about DA and just talk about other things? We've talked of nothing but DA…" Ron trailed off.

"You're right. There's always constant company from members!" Harry laughed.

"Speaking of which...you're always keeping Cho constant company…" Ron sniggered, nudging Harry.

"She's always laughing now, did you notice? I wonder what you talk to her about, Harry." Hermione put in, laughing at the pink stain that crept across Harry's skin.

The conversation became livelier. _Just like old times, _Hermione thought, watching Ron pile his plate with bacon, toast, eggs, and sausages, _before the oh-so-smart Dolores Umbridge and all the ridiculous Ministry rubbish. _

Finishing breakfast, they stalked out of the warm Hall into the freezing hallways on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"The Golden Trio together again! I've been getting worried about you three!" A sneering voice said from behind them as they made their way out.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry said without even looking back.

"Glad to." Draco Malfoy returned.

"Git." Ron muttered.

"Oh, ignore him." Hermione replied, taking both their arms and steering them out of the hallway.

They found the Gryffindor common room unusually full, despite it being 8.30 on a Saturday morning, filled with noisy chatter.

"Did you hear?" Seamus asked, on seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"'Bout what?" Ron asked.

"Umbridge's announcement. Wants all fifth years down in the Great Hall at eleven, sharp."

"Let me see," Hermione said, walking up to Parvati, who was holding the parchment.

"Gryffindor Fifth Years, please report to the Great Hall at eleven o'clock on Saturday the 28th of November, that is today, without fail, for an important announcement. Attendance is compulsory: the non-attending students will be summoned to my office everyday for the rest of the year for detention. Professor Dolores Umbridge." Hermione looked up. "What do you think it's for?"

"Dunno. But you don't want to attend her detention." Harry said, clenching his left fist. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances; Umbridge had inflicted quite serious torture on Harry.

"Bet it's some extra classes till eight everyday to improve our 'general lack of knowledge and otherwise abysmally low grades'," Dean said, mocking Umbridge's uptight voice.

Neville gulped. "Extra classes? What about homework?"

"Relax, Neville. It's probably about inappropriate behaviour…don't worry!" Harry patted Neville on his back.

"Exploding snap, anyone?" Seamus asked, and dropped the pack of cards suddenly on the nearest table, causing all the cards to clatter noisily.

"I wonder what Umbridge wants," Hermione said, running her hand through her tangle of hair. "I mean, we already have an entirely Ministry-based non-dangerous syllabus, and the Ministry has access to all the Professors' teaching methods. Plus, Fudge is letting Umbridge make as many educational degrees as she likes. What could she possibly want?"

"Don't break your head over it, Hermione. Let's just wait and see…" Ron replied, yawning.

xooxoox

At 10.55, all the fifth years in Gryffindor trooped down to the Great Hall. Hufflepuff was already seated at their table, and on seeing the Gryffindors, Justin Finch-Fletchly stood and waved his arms.  
"You lot got a message too?"

"Yeah, know what it's about?" Ron asked.

"No…though I think it has something to do with the OWLs, heard her mentioning it to Filch today at breakfast," Ernie Macmillan replied.

"About the OWLS…" Hermione muttered, seating herself at the Gryffindor table. "Oh, Merlin's beard, please let it not be advanced! I haven't even done a first revision!"

Harry laughed. "I don't think it's come to that, 'Mione! Calm down."

Within minutes, Ravenclaw and Slytherin trooped in, and the loud conversations began amongst the students, none of which knew why they had been summoned.

At eleven sharp, Professor Dolores Umbridge strode in, with Dumbledore and the House Heads behind her. She was dressed in a pink plaid skirt and shirt, with a white scarf and pink hat. Her unusually short wand was in her hand, and with a slight flick four gold boxes appeared in front of the teacher's table, as well as rolls of paper with quills at each House table.

"I am glad all of you have not developed an entire disregard to summons by your Professor," she began. The rest of the Professors sat at the table, leaving Umbridge in front. "As all of you know, you will be writing your OWLs in June. Now, the Minister Of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, and I, have devised a program for you students, which will greatly assist you in your OWLs. If you do well in this program, you will be in high favour of the Ministry, and will automatically do well in the OWLs. We have decided to enforce this program, owing to your insufficient knowledge in many of the subjects being taught, as I have found in the past months of inspection."

The last remark cause a slight uproar.

"The nerve!" Hermione gasped, noticing the frowns on all the teachers' faces deepening.

"Quiet!" Shouted Umbridge. "Now, children, listen carefully. You will write your names on the rolls of paper I have provided, and put them in your respective House boxes that you now see before you. Professor Dumbledore has kindly agreed to this, let me say, formidable program, as well as the entire Ministry. Now, tomorrow, each of you students will receive a slip of paper, on which your strongest subject and weakest subject, ever since your First Year here at Hogwarts, will be written. Along with this will be a name of your fellow school-mate, but not of your House. Let me explain: you will be required to 'teach' your fellow student your strongest subject, and will, in turn, be 'taught' your weakest subject. This not only encourages House Unity, but ensures the best teaching from your contemporaries, not only your Professors. Any disobedience, mischief, slacking, will be reported and you will be in detention for…let us just say, a long time. Am I understood?"

A brief silence ensued, followed by choruses of "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Silence! Now, write your names on different slips of paper and drop them into your boxes. You will not be able to choose which subjects you want to teach or be taught. That, I'm afraid, is entirely upto the Ministry Representative, that is me, with help from your Headmaster Dumbledore"

Dumbledore rose for the first time. "I hope you will not only have fun during this program, but will also learn some invaluable lessons. Please write your names and drop them in. Good luck!" He said, and then departed with all the other teachers except Umbridge.

"Teach and be taught…" Harry said. "That's not as bad as we'd been thinking, is it?"

"It depends on who you'd be partnered with, I suppose." Hermione replied.

"Oh well, let's hope we good partners, then!" Ron said, writing his name on a slip of paper and passing a blank one to Hermione.

The three of them rose, and put the papers into the boxes.

"I suppose it works like the Goblet Of Fire…picking various students," Hermione said.

"Mhm. What do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"How 'bout visiting Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Great! Coming, Hermione?"

"Yes…" Hermione said, biting her lip thinking and letting herself be dragged to Hagrid's house by her two best friends.

xooxoox

* * *

**Once again, please review!**

**Tyy:)**

**xx**


	2. Is There A Problem, Granger?

**Soo, how's it going? REVIEWWWW! :) Thanks to crumpet93, for pointing out a silly mistake of mine. **

**Other than that, the usual, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, along with the rest of the characters. **

**Oh, and review:P **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"That's exactly the sorta ruddy thin' Umbridge would've come up with." Pronounced Hagrid as he served Harry, Ron and Hermione huge chunks of his Rock Cake. "Still, it's not a bad idea. Suppose it could build, you know, house unity and all tha'. You all could rub off a little on your fellow school mates, I s'pose. Good luck with that, you three,"

Ron looked disdainfully at the cake Hagrid had served, rather, hacked out. True to its name, it certainly looked more like rock than cake. "What do you mean exactly, Hagrid, by rubbing off?"

"It could do you good, I think. Sharing your ideas and getting to know each other. On the other hand, of course, it could prove fertile soil for you know…misunderstandings. And hostility." Hermione said, weighing up the pros and cons of Umbridge's new program.

"I think it'll be just fine. I honestly don't understand why you're so worked up about it, Hermione. It's just a program for our OWLs, and I'm pretty sure you'll ace that." Harry said, putting a piece of the cake into his mouth and grimacing, pretty sure he had broken a couple of teeth.

"I'm not saying it's bad, Harry. It's just not like Umbridge…there's probably some underlying purpose to it all. Since when did she start caring about house unity and our OWL results? All she's worried about is making sure the entire wizarding world believes you're a good-for-nothing liar, and all this about Lord Voldemort- oh honestly, Ronald, get over it- is just a big sham, a publicity stunt! She was always just trying to raise the Ministry's prestige…she pretty much follows a 'divide and rule' policy with Hogwarts."

"Harry's right, Hermione," Hagrid put in, thumping Harry very hard on his back, pleased with Harry's efforts of shoving his cake into his mouth, forcing Harry to choke. "You ain't got to worry 'bout anythin'. S'just a program. In your best interests, too, so do well, eh?"

Ron stood up. "Well, I don't think it's a bad idea. Only if I want to pass my OWLs otherwise I think I'd better get a move on and finish that essay Snape gave us. Honestly, I've got piles and piles of homework left, and I've only about two days to finish it. Thanks for the cake, Hagrid!" Hagrid, mightily pleased with the emphasis Ron had laid on his last sentence, packed the rest of the cake and gave it to him, saying that he could always make another.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Hagrid. We'll be seeing you around, then?" Harry said, walking out of Hagrid's little cottage.

"Goodbye, Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione. Don't you worry yourself about anythin', am I clear? Because we haven't yet heard of a program you can't ace," Hagrid replied, bending down and telling her. "Good luck with it, you three!"

xooxoox

Saturday passed by very fast, and the beginning of a frosty Sunday found the Gryffindor fifth years anxiously huddled around the fire in the common room, awaiting their results. Breakfast was over, and most of the students had returned to their homework and other activities.

"The results should be here. It's 11 already." Lavender said.

"Probably not 11 sharp, on Umbridge's pretty pink clock," Dean replied, provoking a little laughter.

"I wonder what my subjects are going to be," Hermione wondered aloud, for probably the twenty-fifth time.

"I wonder too: is there actually a subject Hermione isn't good at?" Ron wondered back.

"Divinition." Lavender and Parvati replied at the same time.

"Divinition? That's all a bit of rubbish one can make up at any given moment! That's not even a real subject!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"Well it's still a subject. And besides, you need true talent and the Inner Eye you know, to understand it completely. We quite understand your frustration at not being able to understand it Hermione, it's all right," Parvati said.

"Let's see," Harry said, "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Astrology, Herbology, Arithmancy …you get top marks in pretty much everything, Hermione…what do you think you need to learn?"

"Well, I'm not thorough with Chapter 18 in the Charms textbook, and I'm not sure whether I quite got how to transfigure a desk into a bookshelf,"

"Please, 'Mione. My bookshelf still had a chest of drawers in them." Ron returned.

"But it's probably Divinition, then. I know my weakest subject is Divinition, I mean, how can you tell whether the tea leaves left in your cuppa has prophetic qualities or not?" Seamus said.

At that moment, Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the common room.

"Fifth years," she said grimly, "Here are the pieces of parchment that determine exactly what you are going to teach and be taught, as per Professor Dolores Umbridge's brand new, foolproof program. As I have been instructed, you will meet with your partner twice every week, beginning tomorrow. Now please be quiet, children."

"Lavender Brown," She called. "Seamus Finnegan,"

Hermione crossed her fingers and waited for her name.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione went up and took the sheet of parchment Professor McGonagall had given her.

For a moment, all noise was blocked out of Hermione's ears. She read,

Weakest Subject: Quidditch

Strongest Subject: Muggle Studies

Appropriate Partner: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House.

Please begin your classes on Monday. 

The blood rushed to Hermione's ears.

"What'd d'you get, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking over her shoulder.

"DRACO MALFOY?!" Both Harry and Hermione screamed at the same time. The entire common room turned to look at them.

"Is there a problem, Potter, Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'd say so, Professor." Harry answered.

Hermione went up to her. "Professor, I think there's been a mistake," she began.

"I'm sorry Granger, but Dolores Umbridge never makes mistakes, let me remind you." Her Professor answered.

"No, Professor, how can Quidditch be a subject? It's not even compulsory! And I don't even take Muggle Studies anymore, I mean, how? Why?" she whispered.

"Granger," McGonagall said gently, "I think the main problem lies with your…partner. I think you should take this up with the person who started this program."

Hermione nodded, and with a tight smile at her Professor, stalked out of the common room and past the Fat Lady, the bit of parchment tightly screwed up in her hand.

xooxoox

* * *

**You know what to do: click on that rectangular button down, there, please :D**

**Tyy:)**

**xx**


	3. Ughh!

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger knocked on the door of Dolores Umbridge's office. She was fuming with anger, partly at the disgrace of having Muggle Studies as her strongest subject, partly at having been paired with the Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy, and partly because she did not trust Umbridge's new scheme at all.

Normally a great one for inter-house relations, Hermione was surprisingly suspicious of the program. Despite being repeatedly told by Harry and Ron that it wasn't something to worry about, she couldn't shake off that persistent feeling of something not being right.

Realizing she had not yet received an answer, she knocked again, harder and longer. At that precise moment, the door opened, and she collided with the last person she had wanted to meet.

"Get off me, filthy mudblood," spat Draco Malfoy, pushing Hermione rather roughly, and disappearing at a very fast walk before Hermione could retaliate. Rather surprised, she brushed her bushy locks from her hair, gathering herself.

"Yes, dear?" A shrill voice asked form inside the office. Remembering her purpose, Hermione took a moment to regain her anger before striding into the office.

"Good morning, dear. How may I help you?" Came the shrill voice of Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts, again, with a very fake tone of politeness.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," Hermione began, trying, despite her anger, to appear polite. "I'm actually here to ask about your new program…I…have a few questions," she said, crushing her piece of parchment tighter.

"Ah yes. The Student Enriching Program, a wonderful endeavour by the Ministry Of Magic as per the Educational Decree Number 48."

"Yes, Professor. I have a few problems." Hermione paused, uncertain of what to say next, for probably the first time in her life.

"Continue."

"Um, Professor, I seem to Quidditch written as my poorest subject, and as I am sure you know, Quidditch is not an actual subject studied by us for either or OWLS or NEWTS. It is a subject required only for the first years, to give them a basic knowledge of flying and-"

"I am aware of the details, Miss Granger, but I am not aware of what your problem is."

"Er, I mean to ask, how can it be my weakest subject when I don't even study it? And the same goes for Muggle Studies, I don't even study that either…why haven't I been given subjects which I ACTUALLY study?"

"Tea, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked, extending a small teacup to Hermione. "No? Please excuse me if I do." She sais, pouring herself a cup. "Now, Miss Granger, you must realize that these subjects have been chosen in accordance to the strengths and weaknesses of your partner. I believe your partner is…Draco Malfoy? Yes? Well, an excellent boy with good values. Anyway, he and you are at almost the same mental level, academically, of course," Umbridge paused, giving Hermione a look as if to say that Malfoy was on a far greater mental level than her in all actuality. "You must realize that these two subjects are the only dents in both of yours armour. You must strive to perfect these subjects to become perfect, as I am sure you understand. Otherwise, both of you are model students. Am I understood?"

Hermione paused for a moment, drinking in Umbridge's words. They almost made sense. "Yes, Professor."

"In fact, was just here to see me seconds before you arrived. He had the same problem. I hope both of you will get along well and ace this program. Is there any other difficulty?"

"No, Professor."

"Then you may go." Umbridge said, waving her arm as if she had summoned Hermione.

Hermione left, thinking about what had just happened. She was considerably less angry, and the only problem she really had was working with Malfoy.

With a sudden shudder, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Xooxoox

"Bloody hell." Ron said, as Hermione relayed the facts to Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room.

"It might not be that bad, Hermione. I mean, Malfoy might actually turn out to be nice." Ginny said, trying to sound hopeful.

"NICE? Nice! Ginny, we're talking about the one person that has made my school life miserable beyond compare! And you expect me to throw all that away and WORK WITH HIM?" Hermione shrieked, her last few words proceeding into a new octave.

"What is Umbridge playing at?" Ron asked, his previous views of Umbridge not playing at anything being replaced with the insult of having been paired with Pansy Parkinson.

"I don't know. I can't believe you're paired with the ferret, Hermione…" Harry said, shaking his head. "Ugh."

"Yes well that makes me feel a lot better, thanks." She replied indignantly.

"I think I'm going to write to Sirius, tell him all that's happened." Harry said. "He might have something to say,"

"It's dangerous, Harry-" Hermione began.

"But necessary! Have to tell him."

Hermione nodded, letting Harry do as he pleased. She knew Harry was more upset about the entire affair than he let on, having hated Draco Malfoy since the first day of school.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M PAIRED WITH DRACO MALFOY!" Began Hermione again, realizing anew.

"Your observation skills are improving! Well done!" Fred Weasley said from behind her.

'Yeah, congratulations!" George joined.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, if you need us, we're always there with a couple of skiving snackboxes, nosebleed nougats, fainting fancies, anything you name!"

"At your service, always there! And with special discounts for our friend!"

"I repeat, shut up."

"I think I'll need a whole bagful, for that Pansy Parkinson. Pug faced idiot…" Ron muttered.

"Ron! We're prefects!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Well I don't care, I need them! Merlin!" He exclaimed. Ginny laughed and patted her elder brother on his back.

"Who did Harry get, do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Padma Patil, the lucky idiot." Ron replied.

"You do realize you'll never get her even if you tried, she hates you." Ginny said pleasantly.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said for the umpteenth time.

"Well, cheer up! Don't forget, DA meeting today!"

"Ughh." Hermione replied, and began groaning again.

"You sound like Moaning Myrtle." Ginny giggled, again.

"Oh, shut up."

xooxoox


	4. Deal With It

**Hellooooo!:) Yeah, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but you can put it down to my laptop crashing, general laziness of not putting the chapter up through my computer, uploading problems, and yess- general procrastination. Ughh. This chapter's been ready for about ten days, so. **

**:P**

**Please, please reviewwww! **

**And, enjoy.:D**

**Chapter 4**

"So, as most of you have probably heard, us fifth years have…an assignment, you can say. And this assignment will probably require us to spend lots of time doing it, so we might not have as much time for our DA meetings; now-" Harry paused as a collective groan ran through the group of people assembled before, he raised his hand, asking for silence. "Now I'm not saying we _won't _have meetings, just that it might not be that frequent. Right, so anyway, today we'll just be practising some of the usual disarming spells, so the cushions are over there, the armour and stuff is over there…" He vaguely motioned his arms, and the group split in two.

Hermione was at his side, her bushy hair piled up, with a stray lock floating down. Her arms were crossed on her chest, and she was chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"All okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, as he turned to see her.

"Honestly? Things are far from okay."

"Yeah. Malfoy."

"I'd prefer not to hear the name of that particular damned soul, please, Harry."

"How you going to manage?"

"What sort of question is that?" Hermione asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"I think you shouldn't meet in him in the first place. Defy Umbridge. I know you're like, really into inter-house unity and stuff, but we both know that you hate Malfoy. So don't even meet him. Don't do the program. I'm sure you'll pass your OWLs fine without the program, anyhow."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly…you know, the best option out. Defy Umbridge? I might as well be expelled from Hogwarts. What with all those decrees,"

"Not while Dumbledore's around," Ron suddenly interjected, appearing from behind them with Ginny in tow.

"Dunno if you've noticed, Ron, but he isn't really showing his face anymore," Harry remarked, a bit agitated. Hermione sighed. He was still rather angry with Dumbledore not communicating with him.

"Besides the point. He wouldn't let it happen," Ron persisted.

"People, Malfoy." Hermione brought them round to their original topic.

"You know, I don't think he's exactly having a ball about this thing either," Ginny said thoughtfully, twirling a lock of her bright red hair around her wand.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, as she headed toward a bookshelf which had magically appeared in the Room of Requirement. _When confused, read a book_; Hermione often followed that motto.

"I overheard him today at lunch. He seemed to be in a worse temper than normal. Constantly muttering. I wonder who's more upset, you or him." Ginny ended on a Luna-like note.

"God, Gin…how am I going to do this? I can't stand the sight of him, let alone teach him and be taught how to fly a broom by him!" Hermione groaned, from both the despair as well as the weight of the book she had just lifted off the shelf.

"I think you should just accept it, now that it's happened. I mean, it was meant to happen, right? So you should…probably accept it and get on with life, so to speak. You'll just have to deal with it…" Ginny answered, and turned and headed toward Neville Longbottom, who was attempting to stun Michael Corner.

Hermione looked at the receding back of her best friend in surprise. Ginny's advice was very wise, wiser than she would have probably imagined. "Accept it and get on with life…" She muttered thoughtfully, putting the book back into the shelf, suddenly realising she didn't want to read it.

Xooxoox

"Granger?! Ewwww! Oh, poor you Draco! You'll have to endure that buck-tooth ugly, ugly girl till this ends! Oh, no!" Pansy Parkinson, self-proclaimed beauty of Slytherin House and voted most-annoying-girl-of-the-century by a general majority of the school, exclaimed in what Draco thought was the highest-pitch anyone could ever possibly attain.

"Anyone would think you're feeling worse than _him_," came the silky, suave voice of Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate, and voted best-voice-of-the-century-for- speaking-after-Pansy-Parkinson by Draco.

"Really, Blaise, I wonder what you mean," Pansy barked out.

"Oh, shut it! I'm getting a headache with your moaning!" Draco hissed. He was sitting on a sofa in the Slytherin common room, flanked by Blaise on one side, and Pansy on the other, who was crooning and stroking his arm. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at their feet on the carpet, playing their version of Exploding Snap.

"Yes, Blaise, you really must shut up! Poor Draco!" Pansy said.

"I really think he meant you, but don't bother your poor under-developed brain about it, it might take you a year or two to understand," Blaise replied.

Draco smiled, and then moaned and held his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" he asked almost to himself. Blaise patted him on the back.

"I know, being paired with a know-it-all mudblood would give anyone a headache. If I were in your position, I'd call in sick for the rest of the year. Okay, so that's probably not of any consolation, but yeah. I feel your pain and everything.

Anything else you want me to say?"

"No, Blaise. I think you've got it." Draco replied.

Blaise laughed. "I'm sorry, mate. Really. But think of it as a sure-shot of getting at her and her friends. It might actually be fun, you know, teasing her and watching the Weasel's face match his hair…and watching Potter get into trouble with Umbridge…make the best of it, I always say!"

Blaise had put the situation in a new light. "Thanks, mate." Draco answered. Glad to be getting real advice, from someone who wasn't a sycophant (read: Crabbe and Goyle) or a pug-face simpering crick in the neck (read: Pansy).

"Well, then, goodnight, Draco dear! I have to help Millicent braid her hair tomorrow, so I have to get up early. Don't worry your head off!" Pansy squealed, getting up and skipping to the girl's dormitory.

"Ugh, braid Bulstrode's hair? Wonder how she gets a comb through it in the first place. She's right about getting up early, I guess." Blaise sighed.

"God, Blaise, you've reminded me of Granger's hair…!" Draco rasped, suddenly almost sick. "I'm going to sleep…"

"Wonder who's better of? You or her?" Blaise asked.

"Night." Draco replied, leaving Blaise's question unanswered.

xooxoox

**Sooo you know what to do!**

**REVIEEEWWW! **

**Thankyouuuusss!:)**

**xx**


	5. Weird Beginnings

**Chapter 5**

To Hermione, it seemed Monday had come far too fast.

Her day had begun bad. The morning began with Lavender forcing her to perform a charm to curl her hair, and an argument with Ron over breakfast, Snape deliberately ignoring her raised hand for an answer she had studied for only the previous night, Professor Vector not giving her the highest grade for her assignment, and now the Defence Against The Dark Arts class.

Being the last period of the day, Umbridge had informed all the professors that class would end fifteen minutes before schedule, and all the fifth years would then go to the Defence against the Dark Arts class for a brief run-down before beginning the first session of the new program.

"Children, I do believe it is now time to troop down the Great Hall and meet all your other dear friends! Hurry along, now!" Umbridge squeaked suddenly, and all of them rose hurriedly to their feet, grabbed their book-bags and left the class.

"It's beginning!" Groaned Hermione, to Harry and Ron.

"Worst time of our life, this. At least you get Padma Patil, Harry. Hermione and I get the Slytherin King and Queen at the heights of their glorious gloating nastiness." Ron said, turning to face Harry midst ride.

"The boy who lived strikes again, luck pairing him with a Ravenclaw who can do all his work. Congratulations, scarhead." Drawled the afore-mentioned voice of the Slytherin King.

"Cheers, Malfoy. You get Hermione, who is probably equal to many Ravenclaws at a go." Replied Harry smoothly, surprisingly not losing his temper.

"A Ravenclaw is better than a Gryffindor mudblood, don't you think?"

"Malfoy, I will hex your-" Ron began, turning and nearly poking Draco's eye out with his wand.

"Uh huh uh! Wands away, ! Or are you asking for minus marks when the program hasn't even begun?" Umbridge asked sweetly, stepping out from behind them.

They had reached the Great Hall.

"Easy there, Weasel. Don't want minus marks when the program hasn't even begun, do you?" Draco asked, sneering.

Ron lowered his wand, and stomped off, followed by Harry (with a deathly glare at Umbridge) and Hermione (glowering at Draco).

"_Sonorus,_" Umbridge said, magically amplifying her voice. "Fifth year students of Hogwarts, you all know why you are here. You are now participating in a completely safe Ministry-approved program that enhances your knowledge and social skills. Thrice a week, you will meet up with your partner and spend 45 minutes teaching them the required subject, and vice versa. The days you will spend doing your program you will still have classes and detention, and therefore 7.00 to 8.30 PM every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday will be spent with your partner. And do remember, you cannot fool around. You will have a test based on what you have learnt and what you have taught at the end of the year, a week before your OWLs. Is that understood?"

There was frantic nodding in the Great Hall.

"Today, your one and a half hours shall be spent slightly early, to get to know your partner. Wednesday onward you will spend 7.00 to 8.30 with them. You may begin!" Umbridge finished theatrically, a smile adorning her toad-like face.

"Here begins torture," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, before striding purposefully toward where Malfoy sat in a corner by a window, a pronounced frown on his face.

Xooxoox

Draco was far from happy. Even though he thought Umbridge was probably the best thing that happened to Hogwarts, he did think it very unfair that he had to slug out a program with that annoying mudblood.

Pansy materialized beside him, and began stroking his shoulder, which irritated him all the more.

"Oh, Draco, must we endure this torture? Let's try and get the Professor to switch so we can be paired! Wouldn't that be _much _better, Drakie-poo?" Pansy whined.

Draco grunted, swatting away her arm. Granger was coming towards him. He sat up involuntarily, the scowl deepening.

"Oh, I wish we could that! Then you won't have to be paired with that mudblood and I won't have to be paired with that bankrupt weasel! I do believe we are perfect for each other, Drakie-poo."

The hand was back on his shoulder. And Granger was right in front of him, now. Bah, girls. _Wish I could just swat them all away, sometimes, _he thought.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," Hermione said, more in a tone of disgust than greeting.

Draco grunted again. Pansy smirked, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…we have to get started, I suppose?" she began.

"I suppose we do," Draco agreed.

The three of them stared at each other in a moment of awkward silence. The rest of the fifth-years were already paired up. Ron was staring out a windowl, his ears red. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to get to know Pansy Parkinson.

"So…" Hermione tried again, "If, you could, you know, like…"She trailed off.

'What, Granger? Cat got your tongue?" Pansy shrieked, and burst into peals of annoying laughter.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Pansy, just get lost and go busy yourself elsewhere, we have work to do!" Hermione said, losing all sense of tact.

Pansy, offended, looked at Draco for support, but he was staring out the window again. In fact, he was rather pleased that Granger had shouted at Pansy, and has succeeded in getting rid of her.

"Oh, fine, _mudblood, _but watch out!" Pansy squealed like a three-year old, and talked off.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Draco said, too satisfied to have gotten rid of Pansy to realize he was actually _thanking _the mudblood.

"Oh, any time, _Drakie-poo,_" Hermione replied, with a slight laugh.

Draco looked up surprised, then smiled. Actually smiled. At Hermione.

_Okay, _Hermione thought, _is it just me, or has this whole thing gotten so much weirder? _

At the same time, Draco was mentally kicking himself and cursing. _Way to go for weird beginnings, _he thought.

xooxoox


	6. An Agreement

**Helllooo:) So here's a new update for you guys! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!:)**

**Though please continue reviewing. So, the usual: REVIEWW! :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"So, Muggle Studies." Hermione began tentatively, brushing a lock of her frizzy hair away from her face. She was completely thrown off-guard, having expected a cold sneer and had instead received a genuine smile of gratitude from the incorrigible Draco Malfoy.

"What about it?"

There it was, that sneer was back. Hermione almost permitted a smug smile to adorn her face, but decided to ignore the comment and go on.

"It really is a simple subject, there's nothing to it. It's only about how Muggles live and how their approach to life is different from ours. I've looked up the library for some pointers on the subject, and I discovered that the topics in the syllabi for the OWLs are fairly simple, easily explainable and very general. So you should be able to breeze by, providing your ego doesn't get in the way and if you actually listen to me." Hermione snapped her finger in front of Draco's face. "ARE you listening to me?"

"Well now that you ask, no." Draco looked up to see Hermione's face reddening, her hair a complete mess, her arm on her waist and her foot impatiently tapping. "I already know what I have to study, Granger, and I'm quite sure you do too. So if we quit with the lectures maybe we can each do something else equally constructive?"

"Equally constructive? What the hell do you mean by that?! Isn't trying to get good marks for our OWLs constructive?"

"I never said that!"

"You meant it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Hermione sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. "Okay, this is childish. It's not like I _want _to spend time with your or whatever, but anything you say is not going to diminish the hugeness of this program and the opportunity it's giving to do well in the OWLs without really studying any of your other subjects much."

"Uh, Granger, the fact that we're even doing this program means studying extra to do well in the OWLs."

"Yes but if we do well in this program we automatically do well in the OWLs."

"That's rubbish, whoever said that?"

"Umbridge did!" Hermione stamped her foot on the ground. She was always right, and she did not like anybody arguing with that.

"What _Professor _Umbridge said," Draco put extra emphasis on the word Professor, "is that if we do well in this program we will be in the good books of the Ministry _which _will help us do well. If we're not in these good books, then we won't do well in the OWLs, even if we've done well in the program, meaning that we'll have to work even harder."

_Dammit, _Hermione cursed, _He's right!_

"So you see, since my father is obviously of very high stature at the Ministry, _I _will have no problem doing well, however now _you, _as a friend of the infamous Potter, have a rather unstable position, since you're supporting someone who is believed to be against the Ministry. So, it doesn't particularly matter to me whether we actually do this program or not, I know I'll do well."

With a spiteful grin, Draco returned to looking out the window.

Hermione was now very red in the face. She knew that Draco was right, and he definitely had the upper hand- but she wasn't going to give it to him. Her mind was blank, save for anger and hate for Draco Malfoy.

"I hate you." Hermione spat at him, knowing full well what her intended to do.

"Likewise."

A deadly silence ensued between them. Hermione's mind was whirring and ticking, trying to find a solution to her predicament, whilst Draco's mind was gloating over putting Hermione in a fix.

The rest of the people in the Hall seemed to be having no problem, except for a few. An example being Ron and Pansy. Hermione glanced over to them, and saw (but thankfully could not hear) Pansy shrieking at Ron, and Ron's ears turning red. Harry and Padma seemed to be getting along rather okay; there was a certain degree of stiffness on Padma's side, and Hermione guessed that she hadn't really come to grips with Harry insisting that Voldemort was back.

Umbridge was sitting on a padded chair, sipping something from a tiny porcelain cup; watching over everybody. Filch was whispering something in her ear, and was strutting here and there with a self-important air.

She turned her attention back to the blonde buy sitting in front of her, in a nonchalant pose, staring out the window. With a sudden grip of revulsion, she closed her eyes and sighed, her overactive brain formulating a plan.

Xooxoox

The sun was beginning to set, and it threw ribbons of light over every inch of the Hogwarts fields. Even though there was nothing particularly interesting happening outside, Draco preferred to stare out than engage in conversation with the Gryffindor protégé.

He was gloating, even he couldn't deny it. He had played his cards perfectly, and put the girl he hated so very much in her place. He laughed mentally, exulting over his victory.

_I'd like to see her get out of that one! _He thought. _Definitely better now than it was when this discussion even began- I mean, I smiled at her! What was I thinking?! Who smiles at people they hate? You do _this _to the people you hate…generally ruin their life. Ha! This'll show her!_

And his thoughts thus continued. Until the girl in question cleared her throat and said, "Okay."

Draco was now the person thrown off-guard. What would she want to say now?

"I've got a proposal. Want to hear it?"

Draco would've said no, if she hadn't ploughed on.

"I know this works perfectly for you, etc. etc., and I'd like to tell you that Harry knows a thing or two about your family that would really surprise the general public-' she was interrupted by a fierce hiss from Draco, but ignored it and continued, "-but let's not go into that. I want to come to a common agreement. I know we both hate each other's company, and that we both can do well in our OWLs without extra help. I also know that if we don't do this program, regardless of your father's position, _Professor_ Umbridge," Draco noticed Hermione put extra emphasis on 'professor' to mock him, "is going to put in a word or two that can ruin our futures. I therefore conclude that this program is necessary to finish. So, here's my proposal," Hermione stopped dramatically.

"Get on with it." Draco sneered, curious despite his apprehension.

"It's simple, really. We learn by ourselves." She finished with a smug clapping of her hands.

"I think you missed something, Granger. Isn't learning by ourselves not doing the program?"

"Ah, see, that's where our agreement comes in. We meet at the required time to save face, greet each other sociably just for the image that we get along, and actually work on ourselves while we're together! So we do the program and do well, at the same time not having to hear each other's voices!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. It made sense.

'It's mutually beneficial, as well-" Draco sensed Hermione launching into a list off pros and so cut her off.

"I get it, Granger. And I guess we could pull it off. But we greet each other only for appearance sake, _and _we stay away from each other the rest of the time."

'So agreed?" Hermione stretched out her hand for him to shake as a sign of formality. He shook it.

"Agreed."

xooxoox

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please, please review! **

**:)**

**x**


	7. It's Just Begun

**Hellooo! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been running around with project deadlines to meet and piles of homework to finish. **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews- and keep them coming! :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Sounds good to me, 'Mione." Harry Potter, said, nodding at Hermione. She was seated in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny, and had just finished explaining her consensus with Draco Malfoy to them.

"Long story short, you two are going to get along just fine!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

Hermione grimaced. "Who would want to 'get along just fine' with a Malfoy?"

"You're right, you should definitely take it a bit further," Ginny winked.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Ron broke through the groans that had erupted from Hermione and Harry, and Ginny's giggles.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: it might not be so bad!" Ginny said, after her giggles subsided.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: shut up." Hermione countered.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Ginny said, raising her arms in mock surrender. "I've got an essay to write…so I'll see you guys later?" And Ginny departed, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone.

"We should probably go eat, now." Ron said. The initiation session of Umbridge's new program had just finished, and, as usual, Ron Weasley was hungry.

Xooxoox

"So how'd it go with Granger?"

Blaise Zabini's smooth voice interrupted Draco Malfoy's thoughts, as he jogged to catch up with Draco, who was stalking towards the Great Hall to eat. He had been replaying his conversation with Hermione in his head, trying to find another weak link he could torment her with.

"Not as bad as you'd think." Draco replied.

"That's new."

"I know, right?"

They walked in silence for a bit, as other students parted to let them through into the Great Hall.

"By the way, who is your partner?" Draco asked.

"Susan Bones. The Hufflepuff girl."

"Oh. Bones…haven't I heard that name before somewhere?"

"Probably have. She's Amelia Bones' niece…you know, Madam Bones. At the Ministry."

"Oh, right. I thought you didn't care much for the Ministry?"

"I don't. She told me." Blaise seated himself at the Slytherin table, and looked at Draco, who took a seat beside him. "We had an 'About Me' conversation."

"What, like your hobbies and stuff?" Draco scoffed.

"Her idea. Worked pretty well, though. Maybe you should have something like that," Blaise said, reaching for some rolls. "Though there's probably very little that we don't already know about Hermione Granger."

"Yeah…I don't think she's got much of a life beyond books."

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear." Blaise said. "Accompanied by her bodyguards Pottyface and Weasel."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past the Slytherin table at that exact moment. Much to Hermione's discomfort, she had overheard Blaise's remarks, and to add to it, so had Ron.

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear? You were speaking about Hermione?"  
He demanded.

"Relax, Weasley. Since when is talking about Granger a crime?" Draco asked, biting into a roll.

"Since when you got partnered with her and threatened her!"

"Threatened her?" Blaise interrupted.

"Geez, Blaise, hold on a sec. Weasley, it doesn't matter at all whether I threatened her- that really shouldn't be much of a shock to you. I've been doing that to mudbloods my entire life."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron bellowed.

"Sod off, Malfoy. Ron, there's no need for this right now." Hermione intervened, taking Ron and Harry's arms and trying to pull them along with her.

"Listen to the mudblood," Draco deliberately taunted, "Unlike the two of you, she has a morsel of sense."

"She has more than just a morsel! She's the smartest kid in school and you darn well know it!" Harry said, joining the fray. Unluckily for Hermione, this meant that she had resistance from both the boys she was trying to pull away.

"She would be the smartest if she wasn't friends with dimwits like you."

"They're not dimwits, Malfoy. And we really need to go now!" Hermione exclaimed, desperate to get away.

"Who's talking to you, mudblood?" Draco asked insolently.

"Okay that's it!" Harry said, and launched himself at Draco.

Suddenly a voice cleared itself behind them, and Harry was thrown backwards.

"What's going on here, children?" A sugar-sweet voice asked, coming from a little lady holding her wand out.

"Oh, Professor Umbridge, they just came over here and started abusing me!" Draco said, his entire demeanour changing, going from aggressive bad boy to innocent victimised boy.

"Ahem, Mister Malfoy, I heard a bit of your last comment- and even though I can imagine the scenario you have just described and, given the circumstances, completely agree with what you said to Miss Granger must remind you that using foul language in school is prohibited. However, I do trust your judgement not to use such terrible language henceforth. Am I right?"

"Absolutely, Professor."

"Mister Potter, you however, are on the brink of another detention. I sincerely hope you do not want one? Well then, you shall return to the Gryffindor table and proceed with your meal."

And with a twirl, Professor Umbridge departed, leaving Harry and Ron fuming, Draco and Blaise amused, and Hermione disgusted.

"Let's go, guys." She said.

"This is not over, Malfoy." Harry threatened, as they were dragged away by Hermione.

"No, Potter. I believe it's just begun." Draco muttered, as they resumed their meal.

xooxoox

* * *

**You know what to do- REVIEWWW! :D**

**x**


	8. Resolutions

**Helloo. **

**I'd really like to thank Jhinra and Shattered Thoughts for always, always coming back and replying, and giving me feedback. And TheDarkSideOfTheMoonNotKnown, for reviewing so much:) Thank you! **

**RECAP: In the last chapter, Ron, Harry and Draco had a fight right before dinner, which was stopped by Umbridge. This one picks up from right after the fight. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"That was completely unnecessary." Hermione huffed at Ron and Harry a little while after they had seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to dinner.

"Unnecessary?! The git was insulting you!" Harry exclaimed.

"_That _was no reason to pick a fight, and better still, get caught at it by Queen Dolores Umbridge whilst at it!"

"Says the girl who punched him and nearly broke his nose," said Ginny, as she seated herself next to Hermione. "I heard about the fight. You two seemed to have got the worst of it," she remarked, pointing at Harry and Ron with her fork. "Malfoy and Zabini don't really seem to care."

"Exactly! How is it that they provoke you, you get provoked, try to attack them, nearly always get caught, and get off worse then them?! You should really just ignore them." Hermione said triumphantly.

"You really don't get it, do you? We have to put that git Malfoy in his place. It's not about being provoked, it's about what he's saying! And doing! And the way he's behaving! And how it's so darn unfair that he hardly ever gets caught doing…well, being the evil little punk that he is!" Ron burst out. Surprisingly, his mouth wasn't full of food, so the better part of his speech was intelligible; so much so that Hermione was temporarily silenced.

"Ron Weasley, are you _threatened _by Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny exclaimed teasingly. "Well, no wonder he gets so worked up! He's threatened by Malfoy!"

"Well, is that true, Ron?" Harry asked, with a big grin replacing the frown on his face.

"Caught in the act, Ronald!" Hermione said, giggling.

"Oh, shut it. Of course not! Who'd feel threatened by a Malfoy?" Ron retaliated, his ears turning pink.

"You, of course," Ginny said wickedly, before changing the topic at the look on her brother's face. "Okay, fine! Harry, when's the next DA meeting going to be?"

"Tomorrow night? I haven't decided yet."

"That should be fine, Harry. I think that would be convenient for all of us." Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement.

Xooxoox

"What idiots." Draco said, laughing softly at the Slytherin table. "They really don't have any grey cells in their brains, do they?"

"Don't underestimate them, Draco. Potter's proved to be capable in many aspects a numerous times before." Blaise said quietly. "And Granger. She's the brightest witch of our age. And even though Weasel's an imbecile, he can rise to a challenge."

Draco stared at Blaise in astonishment. "Whose side are you on, Blaise?" He managed.

"It's not a question of whose side I'm on. I'm just telling you so that you don't…you know, mess up."

"Honestly, Blaise. Mess up? I know what I'm doing!"

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing! I'm ruining their lives! They're low, filthy scum who have no idea what they're doing and become "heroes" due to sheer luck!"

"Granger's pretty smart though. That agreement the two of you came to, was that part of your plan? Did you see that coming?"

"Well, no…but it won't do any harm."

"Well, obviously, since you won't even be talking to each other. If you have to ruin their lives, you're going to have to do it by…other means. Think about it…you thought you had her in your place, but she came back right at you by coming up with something you hadn't expected." Blaise fell silent, and continued eating. He had had his say, and even though he had no idea where the situation was headed, he had set Draco's scheming mind ticking- and he was full aware of the fact.

Draco pondered his best mate's words. Maybe Blaise had a point.

Xooxoox

_The next day._

Hermione's day had been really, really good, compared to the previous one. She had shoved all thought of Malfoy and the stinking program to the back of her head, and had concentrated on her classes, her friends, and the spells and curses they were going to do at the upcoming DA meeting.

She was walking briskly towards the Room of Requirement, her arms laden with books from the library. The hallways were becoming very draughty: it was the first of December and the cold had settled in. Harry and Ron were probably making their way down from the tower in which Divination was held, and she thought with a hint of envy how lucky they were, to have spent their class in an over-heated room. She hoped that the Room of Requirement would have a roaring fire…maybe two.

Her mind was thus occupied, so much so that she didn't notice the fast footsteps behind her. Suddenly, a force rammed into her. She shrieked and dropped all her books on the floor, and a string of curses left her mouth, even though she did not know what had hit her. She knelt to pick up her books, and as she was doing so, someone picked up a book for her. She looked up, and found herself looking into Draco Malfoy's expressionless slate grey eyes.

Her momentary anger made her tongue-tied, and she glared at him. Her mouth opened to say something, but he cut in, handing her the book she had dropped, to say, "Sorry, Granger," before continuing to stride away.

She stared at his back in shock. _I thought we were just going to ignore each other! I wouldn't have been surprised if he had sneered at me…but he apologised, _she thought. Confused, she shook her head and made her way to the Room of Requirement.

She waited as the door appeared in front of her. When it did, she pushed open to find two large fireplaces adorning two walls, large dummies placed in strategic positions, and a couple of cushions with a table near the door. The room was empty.

She stacked her books on the table. As she walked towards a fireplace and began to warm her hands, she heard the door opening and Ginny came in, panting.

"Hey, 'Mione! Ooh! Thank goodness there's a fireplace!" she said, as she joined Hermione at the fireplace. "I ran into some Slytherins. They were looking for Malfoy." She remarked.

"Honestly, Gin, what has that got to do with me?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "How come you're constantly mentioning Malfoy to me? We're just paired to do a program that has just begun- quit bringing him up like he's my best friend or something!"

"Geez, Hermione. I didn't expect you to flare up! Why are you so touchy all of a sudden?"

Hermione sighed. "I ran into him in the hallway. Rather, he ran into me." She could hear Ginny suck in her breath. "He bumped into me and I dropped my books. I got so angry, Ginny; I don't know what came over me. No, I didn't say anything though," she added, glancing at the expression on Ginny's face. "He did. It happened very fast, he bumped into me, I dropped my books, I got angry, but he picked up a book for me, gave it to me, and before I could say anything, he apologized. Yes, apologized. He just said "Sorry, Granger". And I don't even know why I'm so affected." She finished.

"That's weird, even for Malfoy. I thought you guys decided to not even look at each other."

"Which is exactly why it was unnerving. I mean, it would be normal for him to sneer at me and step on my foot or something, but he didn't, and neither did he ignore me. He did something…nice."

"You know, I heard Pansy shrieking about in the hallway. She was talking to one of those massive friends of hers, Whatshername Bulstrode. She was saying something about Draco acting weird to her. She also said she thinks it's because of you, which is rubbish because you had your like, first civil conversation EVER with Malfoy last night. And you practically threatened each other too. Methinks she's jealous."

"Of me?! Eww. She needn't be."

"Hmm…" Ginny muttered, as she walked over to one of the dummies and examined it.

"Why are you telling me this, Gin, by the way?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed. "Why are you getting so defensive?! I just mentioned it because…you just said that he behaved weirdly, which is exactly what one of his henchwomen said. So. Mentioned it in passing, that's all. Don't get your feathers all ruffled, Herm!"

Hermione threw a nearby cushion at Ginny, laughing. "Oh, hush!"

The DA meeting progressed well. Harry had taken Hermione's advice and progressed onto attacking charms, and so far, the little group seemed to be getting on well.

"Well, guys, I think that should be enough for today." Harry announced. "Most probably we'll be meeting next week, us fifth years have our programs, and someone's been telling me about Quidditch practice and all sorts of other stuff…so next week, then?"

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione flopped down on a couch and opened one of her books and began reading.

"Muggle Studies?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ron. I have to give this book to Malfoy so I thought I might as well read it and mark out important parts."

"Isn't that like, his job?"

Hermione considered for a moment. "Mhm, yeah. I suppose it is. Do you have any books on Quidditch?"

"Why, yes I do!" he said. "Give me a moment to go find them."

Hermione grinned. Malfoy could behave in any way he liked, but she certainly wasn't going to fail this program.

xooxoox

* * *

**Please review!**

**xx**


	9. Preparation

**Hello! It's been nearly a year. I am so so sorry about my lack of activity...I just got done with the biggest exams of my life, and I have nothing planned for the next three months. Heaven.**

**I've been trying to update for quite a while now...but for the past few days, FanFiction has been down. Hm.**

**Anyway, I have the next five chapters ready, expect them all by Tuesday...I have some last minute editing to do.**

**Also, I wouldn't be surprised if you read the entire story just to be upto date. In fact-please do!**

**Now, read on, read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Draco. Draaaaaco!"

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He groaned and opened his eyes and peered out sleepily. It appeared that he had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room. His head was pounding; he turned to look at Blaise Zabini staring down at him with a large, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Zabini." Draco snarled, sitting up on the leather couch he had fallen asleep on. His clothes were in a mess, his robe discarded on the floor and his shirt creased.

"I believe I do, Malfoy. Would you consider Umbridge's program a good enough reason?"

"Shit!" Draco swore. "What time is it?"

"6.45. It starts at 7.00. I was just heading down there when I saw you. What are you doing asleep anyway?"

Draco shifted his position and pulled out a book from underneath a cushion.

"Muggle Studies: A Guide." Blaise read, laughing. "You were preparing?"

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked defensively.

"Nothing. Get dressed."

Xooxoox

Hermione was seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at 6.45. Her book bag was next to her, filled with heavy books on both Quidditch and Muggle Studies. She was drumming her fingers impatiently on the table, looking around.

"Is it seven yet?" She asked.

"No." Harry snapped at her.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood," She remarked.

"I ran into Umbridge. And she gave me a lecture on moral values! I think she'd get along perfectly well with the Dursleys. Honestly!

Hermione patted his arm. "Don't bother about them, Harry. They're so not worth it."

"Mhm. 'Mione, I heard Malfoy was nice to you yesterday?" He asked suddenly. "Yeah, Ginny." He added by way of explanation, at Hermione's expression.

"He was. I don't know why, though. Not that it matters…"

"Beware of him, Hermione. Don't trust him, whatever you do." Harry said.

Hermione turned towards him, startled. Harry's bright green eyes were deep with concern, and there was a conviction in them that Hermione had learned to trust implicitly. Call it intuition, Harry just _knew _things.

Xooxoox

At three minutes to 7.00, Draco hurried into the Hall, hastily tugging at his robes. Sure enough, Granger was seated at the Gryffindor table, deep in conversation with Potter. Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was waving at him so hard he thought her hand was in danger of falling off. He groaned at the sight.

"Please don't let me sit next to her, Blaise." He muttered.

"By sitting next to her myself? Merlin, no." Blaise returned.

"Damn you."

"Already damned and destined for Hell." Blaise winked, and conveniently sat opposite Pansy, leaving the empty space next to her empty for Draco.

As Draco was concentrating his meanest Malfoy death-glare-and-frown on Blaise, the huge doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and Umbridge walked in. She trotted up to the podium, and cleared her throat.

"How lovely it is to see you all here exactly at 7.00! Nothing warms my heart more than the thought of punctuality! It shows that none of you have a total disregard for my words, and for this I am very pleased. I mustn't keep you waiting; you all have work to do! But before I begin, I just need to tell each and every one of you that you do not have to meet here in the Great Hall: you can meet anywhere in the Hogwart's grounds but no further than the Gamemaster's keep. Have I made myself clear? Good. Do remember, you will be tested at the end of the term, and you will have to pay attention to your partner. Good luck!" With that, she clapped her hands, and trotted back towards the door.

Collectively, every fifth year student rose to their feet. Chaos ensued, as everyone tried to find their partner.

"Oh, Draco, I do pity you! Do try to…" Pansy began, and trailed off.

"Try to?" Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Pansy.

"Oh, never mind Drakie-poo!" She blushed. "Won't you wish me luck?"

"No. I'd be better off wishing Weasley luck." He replied, and turned his back on her and sauntered towards the doors.

"Have fun, mate." Blaise chuckled, before elegantly cruising out before Draco.

Not sure where to find Hermione, Draco decided to wait a little distance away from the doors. He had a book on Muggle Studies with him, and he began to read.

Xooxoox

Hermione saw Draco the moment she flounced out of the Great Hall. He was reclining on a stone bench, in a position that couldn't have been very comfortable. He was reading a massive book balanced on his stomach, and a stray lock of hair had fallen out of its slicked back position over his eyes, which he kept brushing away.

Hermione cocked her head to a side and looked at him. Somehow, he seemed different from the usual Malfoy. Not the nice-different she had experienced the other day, a more…serene difference. She thought the studious look suited him, with his eyes furrowed up in concentration no doubt figuring out what electricity is. She grimaced. Had she just been thinking that Malfoy looked nice?

She shook her head and marched up to him, and dropped her book bag next to Draco and sat on the other side. She looked imperiously at him. His eyebrows shot up a mile, and he sat up.

"What?"

"A hello would be nice." Hermione intoned.

"I thought we weren't supposed to speak to each other."

"Polite niceties being the only exceptions."

"Fine. Hello, then."

Hermione sucked in a breath. Malfoy had said hello to her, at her request, with hardly any malice involved.

"Hello, Malfoy. If you need any other book, I've got some."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

And they spent the next hour and a half reading their books in complete silence in the middle of a hallway.

Xooxoox


	10. About Me Session?

**Chapter 10**

"Did you think about having an About Me session with Granger?"

"No."

"Give it a try."

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

Blaise sighed. Draco had brought up the topic of their assignment, and Blaise had a feeling that he had wanted to talk about Hermione. Therefore, he had clearly meandered the conversation in that direction, only to be met by fierce resistance.

"You are making this seem like a much bigger deal than it really is, you know. I'm getting kinda sick of all your complaining and whining about Granger, and you've only had one session. Grow up, Draco."

"No, seriously Blaise. Why are you taking her side? If you were in my place would you even try to…hell, look at her?" Draco questioned, as they walked down the corridor.

"I'd at least make an effort to."

"No, you wouldn't."

Blaise stopped abruptly and turned toward Draco. "And what makes you think that?"

"You have a thing against mudbloods. Just like me," Draco shrugged, not noticing the change that had come about in Blaise's expression.

"No, you're the one who has a 'thing' against mudbloods. They're not my best friends, agreed, but you're the one who hates them with such passion. You're the one who can't stand them. I can look at them, carry on a conversation, but you have to act as if the sight of them mortally wounds you. I put up with these…prejudices only you're my friend. My best friend. But you know what? Right now, I don't know whether you think I'm your friend or a some crony like Crabbe and Goyle. Right now, you're just too wrapped up in yourself. Right now, all you care about is the Granger who said hello to you."

Blaise turned and walked away quickly, leaving a thunderstruck Draco Malfoy behind him.

Xooxoox

"She is the most infuriating thing ever! All she does is shriek and shriek and whine and whine and simper and simper! Argh!"

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione sighed, looking up to see her best friend pacing before her in the common room.

"Calm down? It's Pansy Parkinson! Yuck!" Ron involuntarily shuddered.

"I have Draco Malfoy." Hermione offered, by way of consolation.

"So?"

Hermione sighed again. She really didn't want to have that conversation. She picked up her book, and walked out of the common room. December had just begun, but the cold was evident. She shivered involuntarily, hunching her shoulders.

She walked out of the castle, and stopped for a moment. The grounds seemed to be inviting her, and Hermione almost ran to sit under an oak tree overlooking the lake. She smiled, and opened her book and began to read.

A little while passed before she heard someone behind her. At first, she didn't look up, being too preoccupied with her book.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up, to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hey." She replied.

He sat down next to her, drawing his legs up and clasping his hands around his knees.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

Draco shrugged. "I came out for a walk, to clear my head. Saw you here, so figured I'd might as well talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. You, me…"

Hermione didn't say anything, thoroughly confused.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm 15, and I'm an only child. My favourite subject is Potions, and my favourite sport is Quidditch. Actually, I'm not really sure about what my favourite subject is."

"What are you trying to say, Malfoy?"

"I'm trying to tell you about myself."

"I don't understand why."

"That makes two of us."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I turned 16 in September, and I'm an only child too. I love all the subjects I take, and my favourite sport is basketball."

"Basketball?"

"You'll learn of it in Muggle Studies."

"Ah."

A sudden gust of air blew, and Hermione shivered yet again.

"You're not wearing a jacket," Draco said reprovingly, glancing at her bare arms.

"No," Hermione agreed.

"You should go back inside, then." Draco said, getting up and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Hermione glanced at him. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and offer me your jacket or something?" she joked.

Draco's eyebrows shot up a mile. "I might be a gentleman, but I hardly think we've reached that level of familiarity, Granger. See you around." He turned around and trudged back toward the castle, and leaving Hermione stunned.

_What could he mean by this behaviour? _Hermione thought. _One minute he's nice, another nasty, then he's formally introducing himself, then I thought he cared about me feeling cold, and now he doesn't! What is her playing at? Serves you right for being overly friendly. There's something going on. _

She shook her head, and waited for a moment, peeking over her shoulder to see whether Draco had gone on far enough, before getting up slowly and following him.

Xooxoox

Draco couldn't understand. He had no idea why Blaise had shouted at him and no idea what had possessed him to go and talk to Granger when he'd seen her sitting there.

He was just so confused.

Prejudices. That was what Blaise had called his hatred: prejudices. Okay, fine. Maybe he was prejudiced. But didn't just the thought of having someone so lowly, so degrading, learn magic repulse him? He paused, and cocked his head to a side.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. No, it didn't.

He continued on his way. What had Blaise meant? Blaise knew that Draco preferred him to Crabbe and Goyle; hell, he preferred Blaise to the entire damn school.

Why was Blaise so insistent that Draco get to know Hermione? Did he like her? Surprisingly, just the thought of it brought a grimace to Draco's face.

Shouldn't he go and talk to him? See what he meant, listen to him?

No. Blaise had shouted at him…Draco's pride would not allow him to go talk to Blaise.

Frustrated, and more confused than ever, he sat down against a pillar and looked at the setting sun.

It was in this state that she found him.

xooxoox

* * *

**I'm going to be positively evil (if that's possible...) and leave you on a cliffy.**

**Ahahah don't worry though. You'll have the next few chapters by the day after!**

**Leave me some Reviews? :D**

**xxx**


	11. Something Silly

**Chapter 11**

"Listen, about what I said yesterday, I'm sorry if I seemed rude, or over-familiar, or…yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me: I mean, I don't even know you, and…I'm sorry."

Draco had just walked into the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, only to be accosted by a flustered Hermione Granger, effusive in her apologies.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Draco let a smirk slip into place. The smirk turned into a smile, and he said, "No problem, Granger. I get it; if you had behaved so friendly all of a sudden I might've behaved the same way. No issues. I'll um, talk to you later? I'm starved." And before she could think of a suitable reply, Draco turned and walked toward to the Slytherin table.

Hermione shrugged and slid onto the bench, and began to thoughtfully chew her food. Harry was looking at her, one eyebrow sceptically raised. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Beginning to think Malfoy might actually be bearable?" He asked her.

"A little, yeah."

"Weird."

"Very," Hermione agreed.

They sat in silence, whilst the rest of the Hall was filled with noise. Hermione reflected how different this silence was when compared to the one just moments ago.

"So you guys are…friends now?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Well, I don't think so…I'm not sure."

"Let me know when you are." Harry said, getting up. "I've class soon, and I think I've left my homework in the common room. Better dash back there and head for Charms. See you later?"

"I'll save you a seat." Hermione replied.

Again, silence enveloped her. This silence was even more different than the others. But Hermione liked this silence best.

Her thoughts strayed to Malfoy, before she winced, and reprimanded herself. She was setting to much store to Malfoy's actions; she should just forget about it. Boys will be boys: ever changing, she decided. She wouldn't waste anymore time thinking about Malfoy.

She quickly got up and left for class.

Xooxoox

Draco mulled over his thoughts. He had had one very interesting conversation with someone he had least expected to see, before going to talk to Blaise. They had laughed over their fight, unconsciously agreeing to never mention it again.

But uppermost on his mind was Hermione Granger. Merlin, she was strange. It suddenly occurred to him that they both of them had been behaving in a manner most unlike their usual selves.

But he knew what he wanted to do. What he could never do was predict her reactions to his abnormal behaviour. And that, he decided, was the most interesting bit of the little adventure he had embarked upon.

He looked up to watch Potter leave the Great Hall. Hermione was now sitting on her own at the Gryffindor table. How would she react to his going and sitting next to her? He chuckled. No, that was too fast too soon.

He kept watching her, unravelling a chaotic web of thoughts in his head. Slowly, he watched as she got up and left.

From across the table, Pansy Parkinson watched Draco as his eyes followed Hermione Granger out of the Hall. Once she had gone, his eyes continued staring out the door with a vacant expression. Deciding he had gone far enough, she commanded his attention with a sharp rap on his hand.

"Ouch!" Draco snarled, pulling his hand back. "What was that for?"

"This cannot continue, Draco." Pansy said solemnly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his head. "And what is it, may I ask, that should not continue?"

"Your relationship with Granger."

Draco threw back his head and laughed.

Pansy looked slightly mollified at the fact that he thought being with Granger was laughable, but she was never one to give up easily. "I mean it, Draco. I hope you're not becoming her...her _friend._"

Draco stopped laughing and looked gravely at Pansy. "I'm not her friend, Pansy. And I won't ever be."

Pansy smiled at the conviction in Draco's voice. "Let's go to class, then?" And her smile grew into a grin as Draco Malfoy accompanied her to class.

Xooxoox

"So Pansy has been harking on about you being in love with Granger." Blaise said, sliding into a seat next to Draco in the Potions dungeon. They were having Potions with the Gryffindors, but Snape was yet to arrive.

Draco turned towards Blaise and raised a single eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. How did you know I was joking?"

"Because," Draco drawled, "I cleared this up with her after breakfast."

"What did you do to make her suspect so...heinous a crime?" Blaise had a grin on his face.

"I don't know, really."

"I knew you'd take this line of defence. You had an evening rendezvous with her yesterday, didn't you?"

"Really, mate, why ask when you already know? And it wasn't a rendezvous...it was just a chance meeting. Nothing happened. We had a bit of an 'About Me' session. Since you were so keen..." Draco threw in the last remark for the heck of it. His earlier row with Blaise still rankled a bit, and he wanted Blaise to know that he was being well, a bigger person. Blaise snorted in acknowledgement.

"Git. But it's good that you did."

"So listen. Something interesting happened yesterday-" Draco began, only to be cut off.

"Silence in the classroom!" Snape announced his arrival by barking an order, thus effectively bringing Draco and Blaise's conversation to an end.

Xooxoox

Potions being the last class of the day, Draco and Blaise were free to do whatever they wanted, and what was better than squandering your time in the hallway bullying juniors?

It was a draughty day, and most of the school preferred to head back to their common rooms and relax. It was, after all, a Friday evening.

Blaise was watching amusedly as Draco smirked with anticipation. Longbottom was coming up the corridor, and he was the perfect target for having some fun. Draco stuck his foot out, but not enough to trip Neville, who blushed and hurried on.

Blaise frowned and looked at Draco. There was a frozen expression on his face, his leg still in the air.

Hermione Granger passed by them, her head ducked low.

What had happened between them?

Blaise poked Draco, bringing him back to life. "Oy, what happened just there?"

"Huh?" Draco mumbled, his hair falling into his eyes. "Oh. Just thought Longbottom looked a bit worse for wear..."

"And when has that ever stopped you from tripping him?" Blaise demanded.

"What?"

"Draco?" Blaise asked slowly, "What were you going to tell me in Potions class? About something that happened yesterday?"

"What?" Draco repeated.

"It had something to do with Granger, didn't it?"

Draco stared hard at Blaise. "I don't know what you're talking about, mate. It was something silly. It doesn't matter."

He turned and made his way to the Slytherin common room, lost in thought.

Blaise frowned, and followed slowly.

Xooxoox

* * *

**Here it is! **

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews. They make my day! And yes, I will continue.**

**Expect the next chapter in about three days.**

**Love,**

**Vandana**

**xxx**


	12. Teaching Quidditch?

**Long chapter to look forward to!**

**Sorry about the delay in my updating. Life is at work again. :P Anyway, this chapter was probably the hardest one I've had to write. Yet. Hopefully, you'll enjoy! And it'll keep you satisfied until the next time I update. Which might be quite a while later...**

**Alsooo. Sorry about some of the cliches.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hermione found, to her astonishment, that the feeling of foreboding that had affected her earlier regarding her sessions with Malfoy was missing. It had been replaced with…what was it? Anticipation? She decided not to think about it.

Instead, she busied herself worrying about Quidditch. She knew that it couldn't be learned through books- otherwise, she decides, Harry and Ron would be positively terrible at it. It required…precision, instinct, and natural talent. At least, that's what Udett's Guide to Quidditch said.

She was sure that Malfoy would do well in Muggle Studies instead. It was fairly simple; the lucky bastard got everything his way. Only she was stuck with something "practical". Plus, the prospect of hovering 50 feet above ground on a broomstick did not sound very appealing. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she was afraid of heights or not!

It suddenly occurred to Hermione that it had been exactly a week since the program had started. She shrugged. It had been the strangest week of her life, and she realized with a pang that there had been a new entry in her life- Draco Malfoy.

She quickly gathered her bag and left the Gryffindor common room with the rest of her classmates. Conversation was drab; everyone was commenting on the program and their respective partners. They were amongst the first in the Great Hall.

Soon, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy in a corner of the Great Hall. Her stance was defensive, her arms crossed across her chest and her bag hanging off one shoulder. He was more relaxed

"This is our third session." Hermione blurted out. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up questioningly. Hermione felt obliged to justify her statement. "I don't know why I said that. I think…what I meant was that it seems so much longer than that, doesn't it?"

Malfoy nodded. "I know what you mean. Has this week been as strange for you as it has been for me?"

A surprised smile stole Hermione's features. "Yes! It has, actually."

She was answered with a similar smile. Silently, they turned and walked out of the Hall.

"You know, Granger, I think we should go down to the Quidditch pitch today."

"What? Why?" Startled, Hermione looked up at Draco. He really was quite tall…not as tall as Ron though, she amended to herself.

"Come now, Granger. That was a silly question. Don't you have some Quidditch to learn?"

Hermione blushed. "I was dreading that, actually…"

"Well, come on then. Let's go to Hooch. You can just start with basic flying, I think. You know the rules, I suppose?"

"I know them like the back of my hand." Hermione answered. "Udett's Guide to Quidditch. I've memorized it."

"Okay then. What happens if a quaffle is dropped and falls to the floor of the pitch?"

"Do you mean who gets possession? The opposing team. Like, if Slytherin dropped the quaffle, then Gryffindor gets possession. But if there was a grapple and it's unclear as to who dropped it, then the team that reaches it first gets possession."

"If it was the latter then does play continue or does a chaser throw in?"

"Play continues. A chaser throws in if it was the first case."

Malfoy allowed himself a nod. "Impressive. Now, come on. We're obstructing people."

They had been standing right at the entrance of the Hall whilst he questioned her. Now, he took hold of her elbow and pulled her gently out. A small "oh" escaped her lips, taken up by the physical contact. He didn't let go, though.

She peeked at his face. He wore a determined expression, his steely gray eyes only looking ahead.

She did not pull her hand back.

Xooxoox

Half an hour later, Draco was watching Hermione jerk forward and backward on an unsteady broom hardly two feet above the ground. He was seated comfortably in the bleachers, reading a Muggle Studies textbook. So far, it seemed rubbish to him. He had only covered religion, so far, and he couldn't understand the big deal. A shriek from the pitch alerted him that Hermione might not be doing as well as him.

She looked towards him, and screamed "Malfoy! Help me!"

He raised an eyebrow, not deigning to answer.

"Malfoy! I swear to Merlin that if you do not help me NOW I will hex your sodding balls off!"

"I'd like to see you try, Granger."

"Malfoy! You git! I could die!"

"You're about two inches off the ground, Granger. Fat chance."

A frustrated scream answered him.

Xooxoox

Another half hour later, it started to get dark. Draco was forced to shut his textbook- there was hardly any light yet, and he couldn't be arsed to read by wand-light. There was only half an hour left for the program to end, anyway. Would it matter if he left early?

Suddenly, he realized that he hadn't heard from Hermione at all. Not a single scream. Nor a yelp. Nothing.

"Granger?" He shouted. "You still alive? Granger?"

He jumped onto the pitch, and looked skyward. "Lumos." He muttered, and he could see clearly enough.

Sure enough, far above, was a shadowy figure of what was surely Hermione Granger. Her hair was flying in all directions, and he was sure he could hear a faint cackle.

"Oy! Granger!" He tried again.

This time, she heard. "Malfoy? One sec!"

She zoomed down. "This is great! It's amazing! And I finally got the hang of it! I can see what Harry and Ron love about flying!"

Draco grinned. She looked so excited. He shoved his hands into his pocket, and a strand of hair flopped onto his forehead and he tilted his head to be able to see Hermione better. She was now level with the top of his head.

"It's pretty great, isn't it, Granger?"

"It's amazing." She repeated. "I love flying!"

"So…do you want to race?"

Hermione frowned. "Are you done with Muggle Studies, Malfoy?"

Draco groaned. "I am _this _full of that stupid subject. God and Jesus and miracles. Ugh!"

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Don't care. _Accio _Firebolt." Draco summoned his broom.

There was a short silence as Draco awaited his broom.

"Gosh. It's quite dark, isn't it?" Hermione mumbled.

"And cold." Draco added, rubbing his arms.

"I'm sweating a bit because of the exercise. I suppose I'm better off than you are,"

"Not for very long, Granger. Ah, there's my broom!" He expertly intercepted his broom and hopped on.

"Now, Granger, you must remember than I'm going to go quite easy on you. It's your first time and all, and- HEY!" He ended with indignation as Hermione swept past him with a loud giggle.

In seconds, he was fast on her heels.

Time flew by just as the wind billowed against their faces. Draco allowed Hermione that inch's worth of a lead, and she seemed thrilled. Her competitive nature got the better of her as they flew in a graceful circuit of the pitch, and soon Draco found himself to be regretting that lead he had given her. He sped up, and soon he was flying beside her. Being the good flyer that he was, he didn't need to concentrate as much and he found himself studying her face peripherally. Her face was screwed up in intense concentration; her brows were furrowed and a frown was placed on her lips. Her eyes were screwed up and peering ahead; it was getting a little too dark to see ahead. Suddenly, her head whipped around to look at him, and she used his momentary surprise to grin and press forward.

With a rueful grin to himself, Draco leaned forward across his broom and sped on.

Xooxoox

Hermione found that she really was enjoying flying. She felt like a bird…liberated, free, and stripped of her inhibitions.

Furthermore, she found that her hesitation to fly hadn't affected her willingness for a little competition. And the fact that it was against Draco Malfoy helped, he was, after all, considered her "intellectual rival".

She suddenly looked to her right, were Draco had caught up with her and was flying by her side. His eyes widened, he looked surprised. So she had caught him staring at her, had she? She flashed a grin and increased her speed. She felt like laughing.

Who knew this program could be this fun?

Again, her mind was possessed with apprehension. It had been only a week, yet it felt like a year. She shook her head as the wind whipped her hair around her. She and Malfoy were close enough, barely separated by a few inches. She could see the muscles in his thigh clenching as he pressed forward on his broom.

Suddenly, a voice screamed her name. Startled, she looked down, but in her surprise, doubled her weight over the broom, tipping it almost vertically. And suddenly, she was falling.

Xooxoox

Draco heard a voice screaming Hermione's name. And right after that, he heard Hermione's voice screaming.

Panic rushed to his head, and Draco found himself plummeting down. Fear and anguish caught hold of his mind, clouding his vision as he used his weight to provide enough leverage. As the adrenaline rushed to his head, he managed to lever himself horizontally and caught Hermione just as she almost hit the ground.

Relief swept into every pore of his sweat-soaked body, as he held a weeping Hermione in his arms. She was quivering, and she clung onto him, clutching his shoulders and back.

He held onto her as well, rubbing his hand on her back to soothe her as he lowered them into a standing position on the ground.

"Granger," He whispered. "Granger. Listen to me. You're fine, you're absolutely fine. Don't worry. I've got you. Calm down. You're fine, Granger."

He could hear her replying unintelligibly, as she hiccupped with tears.

"Hermione! Blood hell, Hermione!"

Draco looked up to see a particular red-head running towards them.

He sneered at Ron Weasley, as he patted Hermione's head and tried to pull himself from her.

Xooxoox

Hermione's thoughts ran around her head in a swirl of incoherency. The fear that had gripped her had still not passed, but it had been replaced by the safety she had felt the moment Draco Malfoy had touched her. She couldn't seem to let go of him, and he didn't let her go either. Instead, he had tried to comfort her.

Somewhere in all her flurry of emotions, Hermione stored this strange behavior of his in her brain for later investigation.

And then, she heard Ron's voice. And a moment later, the arms encircling her were withdrawn.

She looked up. "Malfoy?" She whispered. "Don't go…"

Draco's steel grey eyes bore into her. "Your friend's here now. Ask him to be more careful next time. You, too. You be more careful next time. You were lucky I was here to catch you, Granger."

"Malfoy…" she whispered again, before straightening up. "Thank you."

"We'll talk later." He replied in a gruff voice as he stalked away with his broomstick.

She watched him go, her eyes not leaving his back even as Ron appeared and engulfed her in a hug.

" 'Mione! Good God! How could he let you fly so high in the first place? Are you going to report this? No, forget about that, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Hermione tore her eyes away from Malfoy and hugged Ron back.

"No, Ron, I'm okay. And it isn't his fault. Hey, you know how I always get so involved in stuff, right? Yeah well, it was just a sort of shock to be pulled out of that wonderful feeling. I lost control. It's my fault…my zero expertise. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, Ron. I'm good. Thanks." Hermione replied, smiling up at him, as they began to walk away from the pitch.

"I came looking for you because the program got over a while ago. And, you know. I was worried."

"I know, Ron. I know. I'm sorry…I lost track of time."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

Ron paused, and grinned. "Did you say flying was a wonderful experience?"

Hermione smiled back. "It's amazing. Flying is amazing."

"Well, then, Malfoy better do a good job of teaching Quidditch to you."

Xooxoox

* * *

**I thought it would be a nice touch to have Ron's dialogue as the last.**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCH DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2? What did you think, lovely readers?**

**I personally thought it could've been a lot better. Private message me, and I might lecture you on it :P**

**Lots and lots of love. :)**

**xxx**


End file.
